sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
InterBlake sea islands
' '''interBlake sea islands (ICAO: BSI / IATA: BI / Call-sign: iBsi)' is a virtual airline in Second Life®. The airline serves the Second Life® Grid with charter-by-call travel between major airports in Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori, Corsica, Gaeta V, Sansara, Heterocera Atoll and Jeogeot. Furthermore, interBlake sea islands will deliver a charter-by-call service to the independent estate of Eden & Fruit Islands.' ' Background Founded in December 2015 by JamesDavid Rae is scheduled to offer service rising to the motto 'We fly Second Life'. In July 2016, interBlake sea islands joined the airline alliance group SAA - Second Life Airline Alliance. In August 2016, the airline interBlake sea islands became part of the parent company interBlake travel group. On 1. January 2017 interBlake sea islands finished to exists as a commercial airline completely and will work only as a charter-by-call airline. Destinations ' It is not the arrival that makes it so enjoyable, it is the before and the journey that gives you the biggest joy. This is why travelling with interBlake sea islands brings you further to what you really want in your Second Life. Joy, Fun, Comfort and CHOICE. See our vast destination list below and choose where we can bring you close TODAY. Blake Sea 11 airports * Aurora Seaplane Base (SLAB) *Fleet 4 * Barbarossa Seaplane Base (SLAB) *Fleet 4 * Foilage Airport (SLFA) *Fleet 3 * Half Hitch Seaplane Base (SLFH) *Fleet 4 * Hollywood Airport (SLHA)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA)*Fleet 3 * Nyhavnfjord Regional Airport (SLNA) *Fleet 3 * Rainforest Airfield (SLAC) *Fleet 3 * Ronde Island Airstrip (SL??) *Fleet 3 * St Martin Airfield (SLSM)*Fleet 3 * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Satori 18 airports * Alexandr International Airport (SLAI) *Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Bagheera Airstrip (SLBG) *Fleet 3 * Cloud Dancer Airfield (SLCD) *Fleet 3 * Coconut Community Airfield (SLCC) *Fleet 3 * Firelands Airport (SLFO) *Fleet 4 * Gumbold Regional Airport (SLGM) *Fleet 3 * Kingpost Seaplane Base (SLKP) *Fleet 4 * Komatsu Regional Airport (SLKF)*Fleet 1,2,3 * Luxor International Airport (SLLX) *Fleet 1,2,3 * McCallen International Field (SLMI) *Fleet 3 * Mole Village Bay (SLVI) *Fleet 4 * New Horizons Airport (SLNH) *Fleet 1,2,3 * Oniakaloha Aerodrome (SLOA) *Fleet 5 * Parris Cove Airfield (SLPT)*Fleet 2,3 * Sweetgrass / Regal Airfield (SLRA)*Fleet 3 * Talakin Airport (SLTA) *Fleet 3 * Tori Bay (SLTR) *Fleet 1,2,3 * Tutankhamun's Tomb Airfield (SLTT) *Fleet 2,3 Nautilus 27 airports * Acknefar Airport (SLAA)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Alarbus Airfield (SLTJ)*Fleet 3 * Ash Studios Airfield (SLAS)*Fleet 3 * BrendaRex Harbour & Airstrip (SLMT)*Fleet 3 * Cerberus Airstrip (SLCB)*Fleet 3 * Cheerport Intermodal Airport (SLCS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Cin Sal Airport (SLMS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Deichdork Regional Airport (SLDR)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * DMC's Airport (SLDM) *Fleet 2,3 * Fallen Angels Airfield (SLFE) *Fleet 2,3 * Foxx Lair Airport (SLFL) *Fleet 2,3 * Friendly Airport (SLFR) *Fleet 1,2,3 * Garage Wani Field (SLGW) *Fleet 2,3 * Glansdale Skyport (SLGK) *Fleet 1,2,3 * Gold Rush Airport (SLGO) *Fleet ,2,3 * Harbour Lights Airfield (SLHM) *Fleet 2,3 * JetNation Airport (SLJN) *Fleet 3 * Klindar Skyport (SLTK) *Fleet 2,3 * New Moon Airfield (SLNM) *Fleet 2,3 * Pukalani Airport (SLCS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Saint Clement Aerodrome (SLCL) *Fleet 2,3 * Second Life International Airport (SLIA)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Southern Cross Regional Airport (SLSO) *Fleet 3,4 * Tsurington Aerodrome (SLTS) *Fleet 5 * Fiji Island Airport (SLFI) '*'Fleet 1,2,3,4,5 * Vyper Airfield (SL??) *Fleet 3 * 'White Star Airfield (SLWS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Corsica 5 airports * MCAS Chase Field Baitoushan (SLBA) *'Fleet 1,2,3 * Palm Grove Airfield (SLPG) '*'Fleet 3 * Port Icarus Airport (SLIC) '*'Fleet 1,2,3 * Smugglers Bay (SLQA) *Fleet 3,4 * Unity North Airfield (SLUN) '*'''Fleet 3'' Gaeta V 3 airports * Arimto & Yuliman Airport (SLAY)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Gaeta Airport Club (SLMH)*Fleet 2,3 * Waypoint Airport (SLWP) '*'''Fleet 3' Sansara 13 airports * Abbotts Airport (SLAZ)*Fleet 2,3 * Anton Airstrip (ATN)*Fleet 3 * Bay City Midway Field (SLBM) *Fleet 3 * Bay City Municipal Airport (SLBC) *Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Blue Airstrip (SLBE) *Fleet 2,3 * Crystal Skyclub Airfield (SLCK) *Fleet 2,3 * East River International Airport (SLEI) *Fleet 1,2,3 * East River Municipal Airport (SLER) *Fleet 2,3 * Kazenojin Executive Airport (SLKN) *Fleet 2,3 * Kremer Airfield (SLKR) *Fleet 3 * Lily Airstrip (SLLA) *Fleet 2,3 * Unity Sansara Adventure Public Airport (SL??) *Fleet 3 * Valmorel Airstrip (SLVA) *Fleet 3 Heterocera Atoll 6 airports * Carolina National Airport (SLCP) *Fleet 1,2,3 * Deepness Airfield (SLCA)*Fleet 3 * Hooktip Airfield (SLHT) *Fleet 3 * Lapara Airport (SLLR) *Fleet 3 * Smugglers Port (SLSP)*Fleet 1,2,3 * TAG Airport (SLTG) *Fleet 1,2,3 Jeogeot 9 airports (Historic Flight Routes) * Archerfield Aerodrome (SLAL)*Fleet 5 * Frank Jack Fletcher Airfield (SLFF)*Fleet 5 * Guadalcanal Airfield (WW2C) *Fleet 5 * Hanshin Seaplane Base (SLHE) *Fleet 4 * Hawkside Airfield (SLWK) *Fleet 5 * Subak Airstrip (SLSK) *Fleet 5 * Unity Airport (SLUA) *Fleet 4,5 * Wright Brothers Regional Airfield (SLWB) *Fleet 5 * Xilted Airstrip (SLXA) *Fleet 5 Eden & Fruit Islands Estate 6 airports * Graviola Airport (SLGR)*Fleet 4 * Eden Airstrip (SLEN)*Fleet 4 * Eden Arts Centre Airport (SL??) *Fleet 4 * Tortuga Bay (SLTB)*Fleet 4 * Frozen Banana Airstrip (SLFZ) *Fleet 4 * Bumrose Airfield (SLBR) *Fleet 4 Fleet As of January 2016, interBlake sea islands' fleet includes the following aircraft: * Airbus A-318 (Dani)*Reference 1 * Embraer E-120 (Dani)*Reference 2 * Embraer E-100 (Dani)*Reference 3 * Cessna 208B Grand Caravan (Dani)*Reference 4 * Douglas DC - 3 (Adventure Air) *Reference 5 * Helicopter 109 (Dani) *for V.I.P. / Business / First passenger services * Cessna Citation 560 XL (DSA) *for special tasks Schedule Flight rules for passengers * Passengers are requested to remove all unnecessary scripts and are reminded that the pilot is at liberty to refuse to transport any passenger - for any reason. * Passengers need to detach AO, scripted hair, any devices for flight or other types; maximum scripts: less 5. * Passengers need to revise their Avatar Draw Weight; for that use in the latest Second Life Viewer the following path; Advanced > Performance Tools > Show draw weight for avatars This draw weight number should be in green colour, but never in a red colour. * Passengers have to follow always the pilot's instructions in case of a crash in the sea, and start the emergency protocol request by the coast guard services. Category:Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines